1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a multiple disc clutch.
2. Description of Background Art
In general, a multiple disc clutch has a structure including a clutch outer, a clutch center, and an axially movable clutch piston, in which a plurality of axially movable outer friction discs provided on a clutch outer side and a plurality of axially movable inner friction discs provided on a clutch center side are arranged in an alternately stacked manner between the clutch center and the clutch piston. Release/engagement of the clutch is performed by axially moving the clutch piston.
In the conventional clutch with the above-described structure, a delicate operation has been required for gently releasing/engaging the clutch in the case of releasing/engaging the clutch.
Heretofore, there has been an example were a disc spring is mounted between the clutch piston and the friction discs. For example, see Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. S62 (1987)-16834, FIG. 2. However, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. S62 (1987)-16834, the clutch piston and the disc spring are provided in series, and it is difficult to change the respective characteristics thereof.